Hello the World
by Tyrant Luen
Summary: Sasuke rupawan dan kaya tapi dunia baru 3 bulan menyambutnya dan kini dunia menyekapnya lagi dengan lebih banyak warna. Adikku dan adikmu juga. Bagaimana kalau menyebutnya anak kita saja? Naruto cenderung realis, bukan orang baik, suka uang dan yang rupawan. Apalagi mainnya juga tidak aman. Tak berminat membuat hubungan. Tak suka menyebutnya takdir.


_Sasuke rupawan dan kaya tapi dunia baru 3 bulan menyambutnya dan kini dunia menyekapnya lagi dengan lebih banyak warna. Adikku dan adikmu juga. Bagaimana kalau menyebutnya anak kita saja? Naruto cenderung realis, bukan orang baik, suka uang dan yang rupawan. Apalagi mainnya juga tidak aman. Tak berminat membuat hubungan. Tak suka menyebutnya takdir._

* * *

Author Notes: Fanfiksi ini buat kepuasan pribadi, jadi kalau kurang sana sini ya maklumi. Ga ada editor atau beta makanya mungkin terkesan suka-suka. Hheheh

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Rating: M

Pairing: NaruSasu

Genres & Warnings: Alternate Universe, Shonen-ai, Romance, Yaoi, dll

* * *

Hello the World

Tyrant Luen

#1 Hello Stranger

* * *

Sasuke mengerang pelan, merasakan kepalanya berdenyut sakit. Ia membuka mata namun hanya kegelapan yang ditangkapnya. Melebar dan berkedip, nafasnya seketika tersendat. Ia mulai gemetar, terlebih tubuhnya tak bisa bergerak, tangan dan kakinya terikat pada kursi kayu yang didudukinya. Terikat kuat dan erat hingga nyeri ketika memaksa digerakan. Matanya terus berusaha melihat, bergerak ke kiri kanan dengan sisa-sia. Semuanya tetap gelap, semuanya tertelan oleh kegelapan.

"Tidak…"

Ia menggigit bibirnya, nafasnya tak teratur. Panik dan ketakutan. Berusaha keras menarik tanganya yang terikat, memejamkan mata erat dengan bahu kaku yang bergetar. Ia tak ingin melihat begitu banyak kegelapan ketika matanya terbuka. Tidak sekarang. Kegelapan itu menarik nafasnya. Kegelapan yang selama ini menjadi dunianya. Tidak mungkin kembali. Lebih dari semuanya, ia…

"Uhh –hu… Tidak mungkin.. Tidak! Tidak –Tidak! Jangan! AKH!"

Teriakanya terhenti, tersendat dan tertelan kembali ketika pintu didepanya terbuka keras dan lampu ditengah ruangan menyala. Cahaya langsung memandikan seluruh ruangan itu. Tidak banyak warna tapi cukup untuk membuatnya lega. Mata hitamnya terus bergerak lebar, menatap setiap sudut ruangan dengan tergesa. Ia hanya ingin melihat bukan mencerna apalagi berpikir. Nafasnya berat dan putus-putus. Hingga sebuah tangan mengangkat wajahnya, menarik atensinya. Mata hitam menatap lebar tanpa fokus pada pemuda yang berdiri menjulang didepanya.

"Tidak bertanya?"

Sasuke menatap nanar, bertanya? Apa yang bertanya? Kepalanya belum benar-benar bekerja. Mata hitam melihat kiri-kanan meski tangan tan memegang dagunya, membuatnya mendongak. Memenuhi sudut pandangnya.

Helaan pelan. Pemuda itu menarik tanganya. Tanpa tenaga, wajah Sasuke langsung jatuh, lantai kayu memenuhi pandanganya. Sasuke menunduk, masih terikat erat di kursi kayu. Sementara pemuda berambut coklat mulai sedikit khawatir dan heran. Bagaimanapun anak ini tidak boleh cacat mental hanya karena ada di tanganya kurang dari 24 jam.

Sasuke bersyukur. Tekananya perlahan hilang saat yakin apapun yang dilihatnya bukan halusinasi otaknya. Dadanya tak lagi terhimpit hingga nafasnya perlahan kembali teratur dan sakit di kepalanya juga berkurang. Ia sangat lega, karena ia masih memilikinya, ia tak merusaknya, ia sudah berjanji akan menjaganya dengan baik. Dan tetes-tetes air itu jatuh dari mata hitam yang menatap nanar di wajah tanpa ekspresi.

"Oh, kau menangis… Tidak perlu setakut itu. Aku tidak suka meninggalkan bekas di korbanku." Katanya santai. Bukan hal luar biasa menemukan korbanya menangis. Sangat wajar malah. Tapi, masalahnya, anak ini menangis dengan cara yang tak wajar. Reaksinya seakan ia belum menelan keadaan yang ada. Wajahnya datar bahkan meski air mata menetes dari mata hitam itu. Ia seakan tak melihat dirinya meski tepat berada di jangkauan pandanganya.

Bagaimanapun, ia merasa sedikit terganggu melihat korbanya kali ini… anak ini bernama Sasuke, putra bungsu konglomerat Uchiha. Menculik anak konglomerat itu beresiko besar dan meski butuh banyak uang, ia juga ingin tetap aman. Tugasnya hanya menculik, menampung sebentar juga hanya tuntutan keadaan. Terlebih klien tak ingin Sasuke terluka baik fisik maupun psikis. Menambah beban tak perlu di pekerjannya.

Menatap datar, khawatirnya memudar. Anak itu mulai tenang, kini menatapnya sayu. Wajah rupawan dibingkai rambut kelam sedikit berantakan dengan garis berkilau dari air mata menuruni sebelah pipi porselen. Naruto kini setuju bahwa rupawan anak konglomerat memang beda, tidak seperti rupawan yang ditemukan di jalan atau bahkan di majalah dan katalog editorial. Tapi mata hitam itu bahkan tidak memerah setelah menangis. Apa karena tangisanya bukan karena tekanan emosional?

"Kau –apa kau…" suaranya sedikit serak dan tersendat.

Naruto menunggu, mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"–menculikku."

Naruto menatap tanpa ekspresi, sedikit heran. Reaksi korbannya tidak biasa, tidak bertanya dan membuat pernyataan. Diamnya adalah konfirmasi, ia tak merasa perlu menjawab pernyataan korbannya. Anak itu tak terlihat takut –apalagi putus asa meski tau keadaannya tidak baik sekarang. Tidak juga terlihat ingin mati. Mungkin bisa disebut biasa saja dan…

Mata hitam menatap Naruto menyeluruh, seakan menginspeksi. Mata hitam bergerak aktif dari ujung rambut coklat, mata biru, masker hitam yang menelan setengah wajahnya, hem dan jaket coklat lusuhnya, celana jeansnya, bahkan kuku jari tanganya. Naruto terganggu dan memilih pergi. Ia datang hanya untuk memastikan korbannya tidak berusaha kabur atau terluka ketika berupaya. Tak ada alasan berlama-lama.

"Aku senang karena kau tidak teriak-teriak minta pulang tapi lebih baik kau jaga sikapmu –termasuk tatapanmu bocah."

Adalah kalimat terakhirnya sebelum meninggalkan ruangan itu. Penting bagi seorang penculik mempertegas keadaan korbannya sebagai pihak tak berdaya, terlebih ketika sesungguhnya sang penculik tidak boleh melukai korbannya.

.

–I am space

.

Naruto melempar diri ke sofa. TV menyala menampilkan iklan komersial dan ia melirik temannya yang duduk di karpet, bersandar sofa sambil memakan snack dengan berantakan. "Jangan membuat tempat ini makin berantakan Kiba. Setidaknya makanlah dengan benar."

Kiba meliriknya kesal. "Aku bukan satu-satunya yang makan dengan berantakan Naruto. Lagipula bagaimana anak itu? Ada masalah?"

Helaan pelan, bersandar sofa sepenuhnya. "Tidak juga, anak itu baik saja."

"Terus kenapa kau mengehela nafas? Kenapa anak itu berteriak tadi?" sungut Kiba, memunguti remah-remah snack yang bertaburan di meja dan karpet.

"Bukannya normal untuk berteriak ketika kau jadi korban penculikan."

"Oh… Jawaban apa itu? Kau tau maksudku, apa ia menakutimu dengan sifatnya? Apa ia bersifat biasa? Atau ah… kau terganggu dengan wajahnya? Kau kan suka yang rupawan sepertinya. Dia membuatmu panas Naruto? Apa kau sudah membayangkannya di ranjang, membuka lebar kakinya dan –"

Naruto memotong ucapan Kiba dengan melempar bantal sofa. "Aku bukan orang mesum sepertimu Kiba." cemoohnya pada Kiba yang mulai bicara ke mana-mana. Temannya satu ini memang serba menikung. Tidak pikiran, hormone atau hati. Semuanya menikung ke arah yang tidak seharusnya.

"Mungkin ia terbiasa dengan kondisi ini, mengingat statusnya. Kurasa ini bukan pertama kalinya ia diculik kan?" Shikamaru kembali dari aktivitas belanjanya. Melepas jaket dan duduk di samping Naruto setelah menaruh plastik putih belanjaan di meja. Coke kalengan menggelinding keluar dari plastic.

"Benar, instingku bilang begitu juga." kata Kiba, bersemangat menjelajahi isi belanjaan Shikamaru.

"Nah, kau seperti anjing Kiba." Naruto melirik Kiba malas, isi belanjaan sudah bertaburan di meja. Selain coke dan makanan ringan, ada beberapa kondom dan rokok. Belanjaan mereka benar-benar membuat Naruto merasa berdosa.

"Dia memang anjingku Naruto."

Naruto memutar mata jengah.

"Terima kasih Shika." balas Kiba yang menggeser duduknya dan menyandarkan punggung di kaki Shikamaru.

Naruto mengambil coke di meja, membuka dan merutuk ketika soda coke menyiprati tangannya. "Itu seperti mencela bagiku, heran sekali karena kau suka disebut anjing Kiba." katanya sambil menjauhkan coke di tangannya dari sofa agar tidak mengotori sofa.

"Kau tidak akan mengerti persamaan persepsi dua orang yang saling mencintai Naruto." balas Shikamaru membungkuk dengan tangan yang mengangkat wajah Kiba, membuatnya mendongak. Menciumnya perlahan.

"Sekarang kau mengangkat topik lama. Padahal aku juga punya pacar." Naruto mengganti saluran tv acak.

"Kau dan cewek itu hanya pacaran Naruto bukan saling mencintai, wajar saja kalau kau tidak mengerti." Kiba mengatakannya masih sambil berusaha menjangkau Shikamaru yang baru saja menyudahi skinship mereka.

"Kalian benar-benar sepaham, cepat menikah saja." rutuknya kesal, memang tidak salah. Mereka pacaran tapi tidak saling mencintai. Naruto menyukai pacarnya karena rupawan seperti boneka Barbie di etalase toko namun kalau dibilang mencintai wanita itu… tidak benar dan tidak salah juga. Naruto tidak keberatan untuk mencintainya pacarnya tapi nyatanya sampai sekarang tak bisa di anggap demikian.

"Tidak perlu menyuruh kami Naruto, kami sudah reservasi gedung kok." Sebelum kembali sibuk memagut mangsanya yang tak mau dilepaskan.

"Anjing tidak menikah di gedung Shika." balasan Naruto seakan tak dianggap karena kedua temannya sudah sibuk berpagutan. Naruto yakin tak sampai 5 menit ia akan sendirian menonton tv karena dua mahluk disampingnya sudah pindah domisili ke atas ranjang.

.

–I am space

.

Fugaku merenung, wajah datar dan tatapan lelah. Hidupnya tidak indah tapi belakangan jadi semakin buruk saja. Ia bukan orang baik tapi tak mengira karma perbuatan buruknya datang bersama-sama. Baru 3 bulan yang lalu istrinya meninggal tapi 3 hari lalu putra bungsunya menghilang. Diculik di tengah malam, di rumahnya sendiri. Seakan belum lengkap, hari ini ia mendapat kabar bahwa adik laki-lakinya meninggal dalam kecelakaan pesawat.

Hatinya tidaklah lembut, dia orang kaku yang keras. Kesedihan pasti dirasakannya tapi air mata tak turun dari mata hitamnya. Ia menghela nafas dan seakan ada batu yang menahan jalur pernafasannya. Tangannya bertaut di atas meja dan ketika ia tak menggerakannya, tangan itu gemetar pelan.

Mereka bukan anak kecil lagi. Hubungannya dengan adiknya juga tidak dekat. Namanya Obito Uchiha, sering sekali melakukan hal yang melanggar hukum tapi bukan orang jahat. Obito adalah seorang keluarga yang paling sering berkomunikasi dengannya. Lebih sering dibanding anak dan istrinya. Mendapati tubuh Obito telah hancur di sana-sini sebelum di kremasi, tak mungkin bernafas, apalagi bicara dan bergerak. Ia merasakan rongga dadanya terhisap lubang hitam, tubuhnya gemetar dan ia takut berbicara karena suaranya pasti bergetar dan mungkin pecah.

Ia punya dua orang putra, Itachi dan Sasuke. Ia tak menekan keduanya tapi mereka berdua nampak tertekan karenanya. Itachi sekolah di luar negeri untuk berbagai alasan yang diyakini karena dirinya juga. Dan Sasuke… Sasuke tidak sempurna tapi Fugaku tau sebenarnya karena ia tak sempurnalah ia harusnya menjadi sosok anak yang sempurna untuknya.

Sasuke buta sejak lahir, hal ini mempengaruhi seluruh kehidupan anak itu. Anak itu mendapatkan semua pendidikan di rumah karena bagi Fugaku anaknya terlalu berharga untuk di taruh di sekolah penyandang cacat. Mata hitam yang persis seperti miliknya itu tak pernah melihatnya tapi ia tak membencinya. Meski ia juga bukan sosok lembut yang akan menghujani putranya dengan kasih sayang.

Ia menyayanginya tapi tak cukup memperhatikannya. Ia bukannya putus harapan tapi tak menaruh harapan. Dari milyaran manusia di dunia, pasti ada donor mata untuk Sasuke di luar sana. Tapi ia dan istrinya pemilih, memberikan yang terbaik untuk putranya adalah mutlak. Donor mata dari seorang anak tak jelas asal-usulnya wajar di tolak. Bahkan jika warna mata itu tidak sesuai keinginannya. Ia tak ingin putranya punya mata lain selain hitam. Tak ingin ada gossip buruk yang membicarakan bagian keluarganya.

Sementara istrinya lebih pada terlalu khawatir. Donor mata yang cocok pun belum tentu benar-benar akan di terima tubuh putranya. Istrinya tak akan mencoba-coba untuk putranya. Itu cerita lama yang menunjukkan kegagalan mereka dalam memahami putranya. Seharusnya tak ada yang lebih penting dari segera memberikan cahaya pada putranya yang hidup dalam kegelapan.

Beberapa alasan, kini ia kehilangan putranya yang baru 3 bulan ini kembali mendapat posisi besar di pikirannya. Baru 3 bulan ia menjadi ayah lagi karena kematian istrinya. Komunikasi mereka buruk, Fugaku lupa bagaimana cara seorang ayah bicara pada putranya. Ia ingin memberikan semua yang terbaik dan juga semua yang diinginkan putranya namun putranya tak pernah mengatakan keinginannya.

Mereka seperti dua orang asing yang berusaha tidak membebani satu sama lain. Menyakiti rongga dada sendiri untuk mempertahankan kondisi yang sesungguhnya akan lebih baik jika keduanya terbuka.

Fugaku tidak mengerti bagaimana menggambarkan perasaanya saat ini, pikirannya penuh dengan Sasuke tapi hatinya hancur dengan kematian Obito. Pakaiannya sudah rapi dan hitam kelam, siap mengunjungi pemakaman, tepat pukul 3 adiknya akan dikebumikan. Ponsel pintarnya berdering dan Fugaku mengangkat setelah menahan nafas sesaat.

Suara pria di seberang telepon mengatakan bahwa mereka telah memastikan bahwa putranya masih di negeri ini. Masih di daratan yang sama dan kemungkinan besar masih hidup.

Itu kabar baik. Fugaku terdiam, bersyukur dalam hati. Menatap sekeliling dan senyumnya pudar, tak ada siapapun untuk berbagi kabar baik ini. Ia sendirian… Ia jadi merasa kasihan pada keluarganya –dirinya sendiri.

"Aku –tidak peduli bagaimana, temukan saja putraku secepatnya dalam keadaan utuh dan bernyawa. Berapapun uang yang dibutuhkan bukan masalah."

Jeda sejenak dan pria di seberang mengafirmasi. Fugaku menaruh ponsel pintarnya di meja dan menyadari bahwa tangannya gemetar. Keduanya tangannya terkepal perlahan, menahan tremor. Akan lebih baik kalau penculiknya menghubunginya, meminta tebusan atau semacamnya. Jika penculik tidak meminta apapun maka bukankah kemungkinan terburuknya adalah tujuan penculik itu untuk mencelakai keluarganya. Seperti dendam?

.

–I am space

.

Sasuke menatap bayangan di bawah pintu, ia sudah dipindahkan ke kamar lain. Tak lagi diikat dan bahkan mendapat tempat tidur. Ruangan yang ditempatinya sekarang tidak kecil namun nyaris kosong. Hanya ada tempat tidur single dan kamar mandi yang juga kosong. Tak ada peralatan mandi atau apa. Hanya air dari wastafel dan shower.

Ia mendapat makan 3 kali sehari sehingga dari rutinitas mereka memberinya makan, Sasuke dapat memperkirakan bahwa ia sudah 3 hari diculik dan 2 harinya di ruangan ini. Ia tak bisa tidur dan hanya menghabiskan waktu dengan menatap bayangan orang lewat dari celah di bawah pintu. Mereka sangat berisik hanya ketika sore hari. Biasanya membicarakan makan malam. Ketika pagi dan siang, tempat itu tenang. Ketika malam samar kadang ia mendengar desahan.

Sasuke tersentak kecil ketika pintu kamarnya terbuka, pemuda berambut coklat terang dengan masker hitam menelan setengah wajahnya datang membawa makan malam. Pemuda ini adalah yang pertama dilihatnya ketika diculik tempo hari. Setelah hari itu ia tak melihat pemuda ini lagi, memindahkan dan memberi makan dilakukan oleh pemuda berambut coklat tua yang lebih pendek.

Sore ini sepertinya, si coklat tua tak ada dan hanya ada si coklat terang karena tak ada percakapan pertengkaran menyangkut makan malam. Sasuke hanya menatap datar, duduk tenang di tepi ranjang. Hingga si coklat muda menyeberangi ruangan –tidak berlebihan menyebutnya demikian karena ruangan itu tak kecil.

Melihat mangkuk besar di atas nampan dengan uap mengepul yang di bawa Naruto, Sasuke mengerutkan dahi, menerka apa makan malamnya. Ia tak bisa makan terlalu banyak dan mangkuk itu terlihat besar begitu diletakkan di pangkuannya beralaskan nampan kayu. Sasuke menatap mi dalam mangkuk takjub, uap panas mengepul mengenai wajahnya karena ia bersemangat menatap isinya. Baru pertama kali melihatnya. Lantas ia melirik kayu tipis panjang di samping mangkuk.

"Aku ambilkan air minum dulu."

Naruto berbalik, membuka pintu yang memang tadi tak dikuncinya karena yakin Sasuke juga tak akan bisa kemana-mana jika pintu maupun jendela yang berhubungan dengan dunia luar di rumah ini selalu terkunci.

"Tunggu –"

Naruto memutar kepala cepat, bukan karena teriakan Sasuke tapi karena suara benda pecah belah terjatuh dan hancur dari arah Sasuke. Naruto berbalik cepat, langkah lebar dan mendorong Sasuke ke tempat tidur. Mencegah anak itu menginjak atau menjangkau benda pecahan mangkuk baik sengaja maupun tidak sengaja.

"Akh!" teriak Sasuke ketika kepalanya terantuk dinding putih di belakangnya karena di dorong Naruto. Ia berguling di ranjang dan memegangi kepalanya kesakitan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" teriak Naruto. Melirik pecahan mangkuk yan berserakan di lantai bersama mi ramen yang melukis lantai kayu itu.

Sasuke bangkit terduduk. "Kau itu! Apa yang kau lakukan bodoh?!" teriakan Sasuke tak kalah keras. Kepalanya terantuk keras dan sakit sekali. Ia hanya mau bertanya tadi dan kejadian barusan adalah kecelakaan. Kenapa pemuda ini harus mendorongnya keras begitu.

"Aku kan sudah bilang agar kau jaga sikap! Siapa yang kau panggil bodoh brengsek!"

Naruto mengusap rambut coklatnya kasar, meski separuh wajahnya masih tertutup masker namun Sasuke yakin pemuda itu sedang marah tapi Sasuke tak gentar. Tak merasa salah.

"Tentu saja kau. Ini hanya kecelakaan. Kenapa kau marah-marah!"

Naruto tak membalas, berjalan ke sisi lain tempat tidur dan menarik Sasuke turun. Menyeretnya dan melemparnya ke kamar mandi di ruangan itu lantas menguncinya dari luar. Sasuke berteriak keras. Naruto mengabaikannya, ia harus mengamankan Sasuke agar bisa membereskan kekacauan ini.

"Keluarkan aku dari sini! Bodoh! Dobe! Dasar gila! Beraninya kau! Cepat keluarkan aku!" teriakan tak berarti diiringi gedoran keras di pintu.

Sasuke melakukannya bukan tanpa alasan, ia tak bisa melihat apapun di dalam kamar mandi dan itu membuatnya panic. Ia tak fobia kegelapan tapi punya ketakutan tertentu pada kegelapan beberapa waktu terakhir. Menggedor dan menendang tanpa berhenti berteriak.

"Keluarkan aku! Aku tak bisa! Cepat keluarkan aku bodoh! Di sini gelap sekali! Keluarkan aku!" Tenggorokannya mulai sakit tapi ia tak berhenti hingga pintu itu terbuka. Celah kecil dan ia langsung menarik pintu itu agar terbuka. Ia menabrak tubuh seseorang dan oleng ke samping tapi tak terjatuh.

Sebelah kakinya seperti disengat menyakitkan dan reflek Sasuke langsung mengangkatnya hingga hilang keseimbangan. Dunianya berputar dan lagi-lagi ia di dorong keras. Membentur kasur yang memantulkannya. Nafasnya tersengal dan beban berat menimpanya.

"Apa kau sudah gila?!" Lagi-lagi pemuda itu berteriak padanya, kali ini tanpa masker hitam yang menutupi wajahnya. Mata hitam itu melebar menatap Naruto yang menjulang mengukungnya, namun ia tak mengerti. Naruto bangkit dan melihat keadaan Sasuke. Menemukan darah mengalir dari sebelah kaki pucat itu.

Naruto mengumpat sebelum mengangkat Sasuke di atas bahu, Sasuke mengaduh ketika perutnya menabrak bahu Naruto dan membawanya ke ruangan lain. Menyeberangi ruang tengah dan masuk ke ruangan dengan pintu sudah terbuka. Hati-hati, ia mendudukan Sasuke di sofa dalam kamar itu. "Jangan bergerak atau kau mati!" ancamnya sebelum keluar kamar.

Sasuke mulai tenang, nyeri di kakinya jadi semakin terasa. Ia menunduk dan menemukan kaki kirinya berdarah. Memang sakit tapi ya hanya sakit. Ruangan itu sedikit gelap karena cahaya hanya berasal dari lampu meja di samping tempat tidur dan cahaya yang masuk dari ruangan tengah karena pintu dibiarkan terbuka.

Naruto membuat banyak suara di luar sana, benda-benda terjatuh, suara air, umpatan. Sasuke tak peduli, menatap sekeliling dan ia terhenti, terpaku pada tirai putih panjang di sisi ruangan itu. Tak butuh banyak cahaya untuk tau kalau di balik tirai itu adalah pintu kaca yang terhubung ke luar. Ia melirik pintu kamar lantas kembali ke pintu kaca itu.

Ia mungkin bisa lari dari sana.

.

– I am space

.

Naruto membuka semua laci meja di rumah itu, mencari benda-benda untuk menangani luka. Ia tau benda-benda itu ada namun entah di mana. Sebelah tangannya membawa baskom besar berisi air yang beberapa kali tumpah ketika ia mencari. Tumpahan air besar karena ia menemukan benda-benda itu. Naruto tak peduli.

Karena tanganya tak bisa membawa semuannya, ia menarik seluruh bagian laci itu. Tertahan ketika sudah di ujung. Lebih banyak tenaga –memaksa dan laci itu tertarik dari meja buffet, menyisakan lubang kosong di sana. Naruto melangkah lebar kembali ke kamar.

"Kau!?" teriaknya, air dalam baskom tumpah banyak dan laci di tangan kanan nyaris jatuh. Sasuke di sana, tidak kemana-mana seperti instruksinya. Tapi… tubuhnya membungkuk, kaki berdarah di atas meja rendah di depan sofa dengan tangan kiri menahan kaki itu dan tangan kanan sibuk menekan dan membuka luka berdarah itu.

Sasuke mendesah keras dan menegakan punggungnya. Kesal dengan si coklat muda. "Kenapa lagi." tanyanya datar, ia lelah terus berteriak.

"Kau tidak bisa melakukannya dengan sembarangan. Pernah dengar infeksi atau tetanus kan?!" Naruto meletakan semua benda di tangannya ke meja. Meluruskan kaki berdarah Sasuke perlahan di atas meja.

"Itu tidak sedalam kelihatannya Dobe."

Naruto menatap tajam sekilas lantas sibuk dengan ponsel pintarnya. "Jangan mengajak bertengkar Teme." katanya tak kalah datar. Ini jadi masalah karena seharusnya Sasuke tak terluka. Dalam perjanjian klienya menekankan bahwa Sasuke tak boleh tergores sedikitpun dan di sini bahkan bukan cuma tergores tapi sampai berdarah-darah. Shikamaru dan Kiba akan menelanya bulat-bulat.

"Kenapa kau malah sibuk dengan ponselmu?! Aku mungkin tidak berteriak atau menangis tapi bukan berarti ini tidak sakit kan?"

"Diamlah?! Aku ini penculikmu. Penjahat yang memang pada tempatnya untuk melukaimu?!" balas Naruto kesal, ia harus mengatasi kekacauan ini sebelum dua temannya kembali. Demi keselamatan maa depan korbanya, ia googling tentang cara paling benar dana man untuk menangani luka. Ah bodoh sekali.

Sasuke menatap datar, tidak terpengaruh. "Kalau memang begitu lalu kenapa kau panic sekali melihat aku terluka Dobe?"

"Shut up!" Naruto meletakkan ponsel pintar di meja. Menatap luka di telapak kaki porselen dan meringis kecil. Menangani luka sendiri bukan masalah tapi kalau orang lain beda cerita. Karena ia tak akan tau itu terasa sakit atau tidak. Layar ponsel menunjukan laman internet tentang cara tepat mengatasi luka.

"Kita pindah ke kamar mandi." Naruto langsung mendekat, tanpa ba bi bu menggendong bridal Sasuke ke kamar mandi di ruangan itu. Sasuke menurut, tak ingin di jatuhkan ketika kakinya berdenyut menyakitkan. Tangan kiri di bahu Naruto dan tangan kanannya membuka kenop pintu kamar mandi kooperatif.

Kamar mandi itu lebih besar dari kamar mandi di kamarnya. Lengkap dan bahkan dengan bath tub. Ia didudukan di tepian bath tub dengan kaki terlukanya lurus dengan tumit beralaskan bangku kecil kamar mandi. Sebentar dan laci kayu beserta isinya sudah menyusul ke kamar mandi.

"Jangan bergerak."

Sasuke hanya menatapnya tanpa minat. Naruto mendengus, sedikit kesal. Sebenarnya kenapa ia harus melakukan ini? Penculik mana yang mengobati luka korbannya. Ia jarang melukai korbannya tapi bukan tidak pernah dan ini baru pertama kali ia malah harus mengobati luka korbannya.

Ia membuka botol alcohol untuk mensterilkan luka. Memegang kaki Sasuke, memastikannya tidak bergerak lantas menuang isi botol ke luka itu. Sasuke menegang merasakan dingin di lukanya. Sedikit perih sebelum nyaris mati rasa.

"Ini tak akan bagus kalau ada pecahan yang masih di dalam." kata Naruto, sedikit membuka luka, mencari-cari pecahan tertinggal dengan pinset.

"Ow –hey! Tidak, aku yakin tak ada, sudah kucari tadi." Wajah yang harusnya datar itu berkerut sakit, tangan pucat memegang tepian bath tub kuat.

"Maksudmu menekan-nekan luka tadi adalah kegiatan mencari?! Kau bodoh ya?!"

"Apa? Bukannya kita sudah sepakat kalau Aw –kau yang bodoh di sini?" Sasuke menatap kesal, bahunya tegang dan kakinya tersentak ringan setiap sengatan menyakitkan merambat di sepanjang tulang punggungnya. Ini bukan pertama kalinya ia terluka. Dengan kekuranganya sejak lahir, ia jadi cukup sering terluka. Tapi baru kali ini tangan tak ahli yang mengobatinya, terlebih dengan melihat jelas bagaimana tangan tan serta benda logam itu terus bersentuhan dengan lukanya. Luka kecil itu entah bagaimana jadi semakin menyakitkan.

.

–I am space

.

Naruto duduk di ruang tengah setelah semua kekacauan dengan Sasuke berakhir. Ia hanya harus menyusun alasan untuk menjelaskan luka yang dialami Sasuke pada teman-temannya. Sambil menonton tv dan makan roti bakar dengan selai jeruk. Hasil memasaknya untuk makan malam Sasuke. Baik, memang tak bisa disebut memasak jika hal manual yang dilakukannya hanya mengoleskan selai.

Layar tv terus berkedip dan berubah program karena Naruto terus mengganti channelnya. Tidak ada acara tertentu yang ia tonton, hanya mencari yang cukup menarik perhatiannya. Reality show, iklan komersial, talk show, program berita, iklan lagi, iklan lagi, iklan lagi dan… Naruto melempar remot TV nya ke meja. Kesal karena menemui iklan komersial di setiap saluran TV.

Ponsel pintar di meja bergetar dan Naruto langsung mengangkat panggilan di ponsel itu. Suara wanita di seberang menyapanya. Naruto tersenyum kecil.

"Ramenya enak sekali, besok datang lagi. Memasak terus untukku, atau mungkin kau tidak usah pulang saja." kata Naruto, kekasihnya di seberang sana terkikik dan menjawab ketus.

"Kenapa begitu? Sudah sewajarnya calon istri memasak untuk suaminya kan?" Naruto tersenyum tipis. Ia tidak serius dengan ucapannya –bukanya memberi harapun palsu namun juga tidak menjanjikan. Pacarnya rupawan dan bisa memasak dengan baik bahkan ramen untuk Sasuke tadi di buat oleh pacarnya.

Mungkin… ia tak keberatan menikahi pacarnya sekarang.

Pacarnya mulai menceritakan banyak hal dan ke mana-mana. Hal tak penting seperti kucing yang ditemuinya di jalan, hal-hal lucu yang dialaminya hari ini sampai hal-hal krusial seperti ayahnya ingin ia memperkenalkan pacarnya. Senyum Naruto memudar di sana.

Satu dan dual hal, ia tak berencana membina hubungan serius sekarang. Ada hal lain yang menjadi prioritas utamanya sejak beberapa waktu terakhir. Ia memutuskan panggilan begitu saja. Ia sudah pernah menekankan pada pacarnya kalau ia tak bisa serius dengannya sekarang dan ia tak berminat mengulangnya.

Naruto mulai memperhatikan program berita di televise. Mengabarkan kecelakaan pesawat pagi ini. Tak ada korban selamat namun sudah sangat banyak korban yang sudah teridentifikasi. Nama-nama korban muncul di layar, jumlahnya tidak sedikit tapi kemudian ada pula korban yang merupakan orang penting. Ditayang kan lengkap dengan profil. Naruto mendengus, menyadari betapa uang telah menunjukan kuasanya dalam stratifikasi kehidupan manusia. Setelah mati pun mereka yang punya banyak uang dan pengaruh masih saja mendapat perlakuan istimewa.

Hingga muncul korban ke sekian, foto profil korban kali ini membuat mata biru itu melebar. Menatap lekat lantas menyusuri profilnya… Pria itu, tidak salah lagi adalah… kliennya.

.

–I am space

.

Seorang wanita duduk di sebuah bangku taman kota Konoha, menatap matahari tenggelam di ujung danau buatan yang memantulkan cahaya langit sore kemerahan. Beberapa kali ponselnya bergetar di genggamannya. Ia menunduk sebentar, nafasnya tidak begitu teratur namun begitu mengangkat wajahnya ia tersenyum tipis.

Ia melihat ponsel pintarnya sekilas sebelum beranjak meninggalkan taman, meninggalkan sebuah tas kertas hitam di bawah bangku taman. Ia tak menengok, sebelah tangannya mengambil sesuatu dari saku mantelnya. Sebuah tiket pesawat yang akan berangkat satu jam lagi dengan lokasi tujuan yang tertutup ibu jari wanita itu.

"Sayonara…" bisiknya pada angin begitu mencapai mobilnya. Tak lama mobil itu bergerak halus, meninggalkan taman sepi itu.

Sementara dari mobil yang di parkir tepat di belakang mobil wanita tadi, seorang pria keluar sampil mengangkat panggilan. Ponsel pintar menempel di telinga kanan sambil berjalan, lantas duduk di bangku taman yang di tadinya diduduki wanita tadi. Sibuk menjawab panggilan yang sepertinya bertengkar. Matahari sepenuhnya lenyap, dan hari menjadi gelap.

Menggaruk rambut coklatnya ketika panggilan di ponselnya di putus sepihak. Mendesah keras dan melirik ponselnya, yang menampilkan fitur pesan singkat bukannya catatan panggilan. Ia memang tidak sedang menjawab panggilan, dan tujuan kedatangannya juga bukan kebetulan.

Ia sedang mengambil bayarannya. Sebuah tas kertas hitam nyaris tak terlihat dalam kegelapan petang menunggu di bawah bangku taman. Ia tak perlu memastikan isinya karena sudah melihat sendiri klienya yang meninggalkannya di sini. Sekitar sepi dan ia mengambil tas kertas hitam itu, membawanya pergi seakan itu hanya belanjaannya yang tertinggal.

Ia memang meminimalkan kontak dan komunikasinya dengan semua kliennya. Mereka berhubungan dengan koneksi sesesorang, lantas bertemu dan menyusun cara kerja. Semua jelas dalam sekali pertemuan.

.

K –I am space

.

Shikamaru kembali dengan tas kertas hitam besar di tangan kanannya. Harusnya ini jadi moment terbaik untuk ia dan teman-temanya tapi anehnya ia tak disambut dengan senyum bersemangat Naruto. Padahal jika menyangkut uang Naruto selalu jadi yang palin bersemangat. Kiba juga biasanya tak kalah dengan Naruto tapi kali ini anak itu sedang bekerja paruh waktu di toko 24 jam di depan kantor polisi.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya, menaruh tas kertas hitam di meja dan melepas jaketnya.

Naruto menatap tas kertas itu tanpa ada niat menyentuhnya. Sesuatu yang jelas aneh karena isi tas kertas itu adalah setengah bayaran mereka atas penculikan Sasuke. Naruto tau itu tapi tetap tak banyak bereaksi.

"Shika, pria itu meninggal." ucap Naruto lemah.

Shikamaru terhenti sejenak. Jaketnya masih setengah terlepas. Ia menatap Naruto hati-hati. "Sasuke?"

"Bukan. Maksudnya Obito. Klien kita meninggal." jelas Naruto.

Shikamaru tak menjawab, melepas wignya dan duduk di samping Naruto. Ia baru akan meminta penjelasan dari Naruto ketika tangan tan Naruto menunjuk TV yang menyala sejak tadi, baru saja selesai dengan iklan komersialnya. Shikamaru beralih ke TV yang menayangkan sebuah program berita, menyampaikan terjadinya kecelakaan pesawat pagi tadi dengan seorang pria kaya cukup berpengaruh untuk diberitakan ikut menjadi korbanya.

Pria itu adalah klien mereka.

"Sial…" bisiknya, menatap kaku kilasan acara pemakamanya sore tadi yang berhasil diliput media.

Shikamaru menghela nafas, berusaha tenang. Ia beralih dan mengambil tas kertas itu, mengecek isinya. "Sebaiknya, lihat apa wanita itu memberi kita intruksi tambahan di sini."

Naruto menegakkan duduknya, Shikamaru menuang isi tas kertas di meja. Bergepok-gepok uang bertebaran di meja rendah mereka. Andai situasinya biasa mereka pasti sudah ramai dan kesenangan. Mata biru dan hitam itu memperhatikan penuh-penuh, berharap menemukan sesuatu selain uang namun nihil. Hingga tas kertas kosong terisi angin. Mereka tak mendapat apapun selain uang.

Naruto kembali menyandar lemas. Shikamaru terdiam, memutar otak dan menganalisis keadaan.

"Bagaimana? Apa berarti tak ada perubahan rencana? Wanita itu datang sesuai jadwal memberi setengah bayaran maka berarti kita besok menyerahkan Sasuke sesuai jadwal juga kan? Apapun yang terjadi pada klien tak jadi soal kalau wanita itu masih datang." Naruto mengatakan langkah positif yang paling disukainya. Memang menurut jadwal dan rencana, klien mereka tak terlibat langsung dan hanya menggunakan seorang wanita untuk turun melakukan semua keperluan.

"Wanita itu hanya kurir. Kurir yang cerdas. Masalahnya adalah apa kita bisa percaya pada wanita itu? Klien kita sudah mati sehingga kepentingan penculik lenyap. Dan harus ada yang disalahkan atas penculikan ini. Kita tak bisa gegabah atau malah akan jadi kambing hitam nantinya."

Naruto tak mengatakan apapun. Punggung menyandar sofa keras. Shikamaru benar, wanita itu juga butuh kambing hitam. Keluarga Sasuke kaya raya, tak mungkin membiarkan pelakunya lolos. Sekarang posisi mereka lebih buruk dari wanita kurir itu. Naruto juga menyadarinya. Menyalahkan salah satu atau menyelamatkan kedua pihak. Pilihan mana yang akan menyelamatkan mereka.

.

.

.

TBC

Thank you for read this far… ^^


End file.
